


Chained

by fredbassett



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: All Maedhros can do is wait.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Tolkien100





	Chained

He quickly became adept at catching scraps with his unchained left hand and soon stopped caring what foul meat the orcs fed him. 

If he wanted to live, he needed food and, to his own surprise, Maedhros did want to live.

He licked moisture from the rock, ate soiled food and let the rain wash the filth from his naked body.

Behind the clouds, he knew the sun still shone.

And so he lived, or rather he endured. 

And he waited.

What he was waiting for, he did not know, but wait he would, until all waiting was in vain.


End file.
